


Gamble

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't let the title fool you.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: Today I felt like the character from my story so that’s probably why I ended writing it. Again don't let the title fool you.The story is about a man who is abruptly hurtled into the world similar to his. The fun begins when he starts to hear a girls and a boy's voice talking about him.What's more interesting is that what they're saying somehow comes true, even if it defies logic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Gamble

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't use any books, movies or series for inspiration, the story is my original work. This is just the result of my weird imagination and brain telling me what to write. I hope that you like it. :)
> 
> It’s still just a story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.

The night was still young. People were still roaming the streets of Chicago, some looking for fun, some for love, some were just hanging out with their friends but he was out on the streets for a different reason. Strange things were happening to him since this morning. Things that he didn’t think were even possible.

Ever since he got up in the morning he felt strange. The world around him felt strange but he couldn’t quite figure out what was wrong. He got out of bed and his alarm clock was missing. 

’ _That seems a bit weird._ ’ He thought but quickly moved on. He went to the closet to get dressed. Half asleep he put on a pair of pants and looked for his favorite T-shirt whit the Jack Daniels logo. He looked and looked and couldn’t find it. His closet was full of fancy shirts, jackets, and shoes. ’ _These are not my clothes. What’s going on?_ ’ He looked down and saw the pants he put on. They looked like they cost thousands of dollars.

“Yes! Big score!!” He heard a female voice. But how? He lives alone. It seemed like the voice was coming from above him. He picked out a shirt and shoes and got dressed. He hurried out of his room and started to look around his apartment. Something was strange. The layout of the apartment was normal but some of his things weren’t there, they were replaced with different stuff or just gone.

“Where’s my stuff? Who the hell would take a hood ornament of a car, for fricking sake?” He picked up his phone to call the police. He grabbed the phone but he couldn’t pick it up. “What the hell?” Confused and angry he didn’t know what to do.

“Twelve. You must walk there.” He heard a male voice.

“No that’s not fair!” The female voice shouted. He had enough. He rushed out of his apartment and got out of the building. After some time of walking, he stopped. “Why am I walking? I have a car. Who even walks in LA?” As he realized this, he also realized that he didn’t know where he was walking to. All around him he saw a bunch of shops and pawnshops.

“Nine. Not enough for fancy shops. These are the items you can buy in the pawnshops. Chose one out of these.” Again the male voice giving orders. This one started to get on his nerves.

“I chose… This one!” The female voice made a choice. 

“I’m not listening to you!” He shouted standing in the street. A man bumped into him and pushed him into a pawnshop.

“The hell!!!” He shouted. He went for the door trying to get out but the door wouldn’t budge. The pawnshop owner came towards him and tapped his shoulder. 

“Here a friend left this for you.” The pawnshop owner gave him a gun. 

“No! I don’t want it. I never…” The pawnshop owner ignored him, put the gun in his hand and walked away.

“Didn’t you hear me? I don’t want it!” He shouted but the pawnshop owner disappeared. He tried the door again and, this time, the door opened.

As he walked out on the street he heard the male voice again. “Two. No luck. Let’s see… A car or a van?” He could hear a smug smirk in the male voice.

“I choose the van. I know how the car ends.” The female voice said. 

A black van braked right beside him, the door of the van opened, two men came out and hit him on the head. As they were pulling him inside the van he lost consciousness.

“Finally my luck changed.” As he woke up, head hurting like hell, he could hear the female voice. 

“Yea. Good for you. Crazy skank!” He yelled, feeling so angry right now. “What’s whit this day? Who’s toes did I step on?” He tried to get up, his head still throbbing from the hit earlier, but his hands and feet were tied.

“What in the name of…” As he started to free himself. the bindings on his arms and legs broke.

‘ _At least my kidnapers are incompetent. Now I just have to get out of here_.’ He walked out of the room silently, stopped and listened. There were no sounds, so he started walking carefully. He was in a small smelly apartment. There was no one but him here and the door to the apartment was open wide. “Seems my luck changed to.”

He walked out and ran out of the building. What he saw shocked him. The sky was dark purple, the ground dark blue. “I am not in LA anymore. That’s for sure.” He stood in the street, if you can call it that, wide eyed trying to figure out where he was.

“Twenty. Yea your luck changed. Let’s see what’s in store.” The annoying male voice was here too.

“I got a warp anywhere I want. Ha!” The female voice was also starting to get on his nerves. 

“Did she say warp? What’s in hell’s bell’s is a warp?” As soon as he said that, the world around him started spinning and he heard a *pop* sound. As the spinning stopped he heard another *pop* sound and saw a normal city around him. It was night, the rain was pouring but at least the sky and the ground were back to normal.

‘ _Ok. Where am I now? This doesn’t look like LA but at least it’s a start._ ’ He saw a man standing at an intersection and started to walk over to him to ask him where he is. The man looked a little off. He was wearing a trench coat and a hat like the mobsters wore in the golden age of mafia. He chuckled a bit, he was dressed so fancy and the man was dressed like a mobster . He didn’t know why but the mafia look always seemed silly to him.

He caught up with the man and tapped his shoulder. “Hey pal! Can you tell me the name of the city we are in?" 

The man turned around, looked at him funny and sad "Chicago." 

That couldn’t be right. "You sure?” He asked baffled. 

“Yea you fathead. Leave me alone!" The man walked away leaving him standing in the pouring rain. 

"I’m in Chicago and that man was dressed like a mobster! This can’t be good! I need a drink…”

“Three. Awww… Maybe a change of luck again. Ha? Ha!” He wanted to shout at the male voice. He wanted to curse at it.

“You are so mean. Don’t tease me like that meany. So what are my options?” The female voice just made it to his blacklist. 

“You both are starting to piss me off! Shut it!!!” He had enough of the voices. He decided to ignore them from now on. He saw a bar across the street and walked towards it.

He entered the bar. He was angry, tired and thirsty as hell. Not to mention that his favorite T-shirt was missing. That angered him even more. He looked at the people in the bar. They were all dressed like mobsters. Even the bartender was dressed like he came from the mafia period. ‘ _That’s new._ ’ he thought to himself. He remembered the pawnshop and the gun. ‘ _Oh no… Where’s the gun. Don’t let them see the gun._ ’ as the thoughts about the gun occupied his attention, he didn’t realize he was unconsciously touching his pockets. The men in the bar stopped what they were doing and looked at him suspiciously.

He never had or used a gun, so when his hand reached the pocket with the gun inside he accidentally pulled the trigger missing his foot by a few inches. The mobsters stood up, pulled out their own guns and pointed them at him. ‘ _So many guns! So many guns! I’m gonna die!…_ ’ The thoughts just repeated over and over in his head.

“Come on. Get it over with.” He heard the male voice again. 

‘ _NOT NOW!_ ’

“Ok. Come on luck!” The female voice was excited. 

‘ _NOT NOW YOU PESTS!!!_ ’

“Yes! Thirteen!! Is that enough?” The female voice excitedly asked. 

“Yes it is, just barely. Hm… You and your luck.” The male voice almost sounded disappointed.

He ignored the voices. There were just too many guns pointed at him. He ran out of the bar but the mobsters ran after him. He ran as fast as he could, pushing the people roaming the streets away, trying to lose his new mafia fanclub. He heard a gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. His new fanclub was catching up. ‘ _I must find a place to hide._ ’ 

“Twenty. Boy, your luck is all over the place today.” He ignored the male voice. He started to look around and saw an opened door. There was no time, he had to escape the mobsters. He ran through the door and quickly closed it behind him, hoping the mobsters didn’t see where he hid.

A few minutes passed ad noting happened. Nobody was banging on the door. He turned around leaning his back against it. He opened his eyes and saw his apartment, the one in LA. He couldn’t believe his eyes so he closed them ‘ _No way. This can’t be possible. I was in Chicago in the golden age of mafia a few minutes ago!’_ He opened his eyes again. Yes, it was his apartment, he was wet from the Chicagos pouring rain but somehow he was in his apartment.

“Yes! I win! I’m the only one that made it back alive at my starting point in the game. Woooohoooo!!” The female voice sounded so happy and smug.

He got up and started to undress throwing his wet clothes on the floor. The voices were gone and so was the sharp pain in his shoulder. As he looked around his apartment everything seemed to be back to normal. Even his favorite Jack Daniels T-shirt was here. At that moment the words of the female voice sank in.

‘ _Did she say game?_ ’

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I just wanted to explain that although it seems the main character has free will and does what he wants he is a character in a game that is controlled by a girl, the number she gets by rolling the dice and actions she chooses as his next moves. The stuff that happens to him like running in the streets are a part of the game completing the next move the girl chose. The male voice is something like a dungeon master from D&D but this is not a game of D&D.
> 
> In my story the main character hears voices of the dungeon master and the girl controlling him. He doesn’t hear everything only when they are talking about him and actions related to his next moves.
> 
> The rule of the game is simple. You start at a certain point, you move your character across the board by rolling dice (the board can be real or fictional, it’s up to the players, the one in the story was fictional). You win the game if your character makes it back to the starting point alive.
> 
> What the kids playing the game don’t know is that their characters are not imagined characters. Their characters are real people that live in the same world as they, the players, do. So if a character in the game doesn’t make it to the starting point it means he gets killed in the game and in real life. 
> 
> Every comment is welcome.


End file.
